


Essential

by Port



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt Steve, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/pseuds/Port
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wo Fat’s cattle prod had burned away every molecule of water in his body, and something else, many things. Important things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essential

Steve lifts his hand weakly and says, C’mere. Danny sighs and leaves the doorway, where he had been staring at the floor, apparently too appalled at Steve’s state, how he had found him in the back of that truck, to sit still for long, to look at Steve’s broken body. To Steve it feels like everything is gone. Wo Fat’s cattle prod had burned away every molecule of water in his body, and something else, many things. Important things. The name of Kono’s old surf team. Chin’s happy news from the helicopter. His memory is like a set of screws too large to fit in their nuts. His thoughts don’t connect, electrified out of his mind.

Danny.

What is it, Steve?

Danny sits on the edge of the bed, his hand in a bucket of ice cubes. Steve licks his lips, finds no saliva, brittle skin.

Danny, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. He should have been stronger, kept the important things.

What for, Steve? Danny’s hands shake as they indicate Steve’s numb body. What could you possibly be sorry about?

I—what’s your daughter’s name?

And that was where the water went, pooling at his eyes. Danny stills, silent, and Steve does remember he has tried to do that to Danny, to mute him, amuse him into stunned silence. Not like this, though.

Don’t, Danny says, watching Steve’s eyes. Danny reaches over, wipes the water from each eye with the side of his finger. Steve can just feel the touch. Grace. It’s Grace.

 

End.


End file.
